Your mine and I'm yours
by animefan143
Summary: Takes place a little bit after Encore chapter 4. Kukai jealous of Ikuto again, what can Utau do to prove its a thing of the past? Please read and review. Kutau oneshot with slight Amuto


**Your mine and I'm yours**

**By animefan143**

"Looks like Amu finally confessed." Utau commented as her boyfriend Kukai and her saw Ikuto kiss blushing Amu's forehead. They were currently at Yukari's and Yuu's wedding. The couple had just cut their wedding cake and so some guest were eating, while others were dancing. Utau and Kukai were slow dancing, her arms around his neck and his around her waist. Amu had indeed confessed to Ikuto moments ago while they were also slow dancing. Utau smiled, "That's good." Kukai tightened his grip around her waist a bit, his way of asking for her attention.

"Are you really okay with it?" he asked pouting, not looking directly at her. She studied him, confused by what her meant, but then recognized the behavior and smiled.

"Are you jealous?" he didn't answer and continued to pout, making her sigh annoyed. "I thought I already told you," a light pink blush stained her cheeks, "you're the only one like. You don't have to worry about Ikuto. I don't have those feelings for him. I just see him as my older brother. " He understood that, she had made herself very clear the other day. Yet he still couldn't shake off the jealous feelings he was having.

"I know but…" _But you act different when you "loved" him than you do with me. It's not fair._

"But what?"She asked irritated. She loved him, but he could still be a bit of a kid at times. Of course, she could too, but that wasn't the point.

"Well…it just that you were much more open about your feelings for him. You even kissed him in front of me and Amu in the middle of the park. But, the other day you didn't even tell Amu we were on a date." He confessed, wondering what her reaction would be.

"Well, I didn't think it was important at the moment, Amu was crying and all." She tried to argue, but he didn't say anything and continued to avoid eye-contact. Was it that important to him for her to say they were dating? She let out another annoyed sigh, seeing that fixing this wasn't going to be simple, until something came to mind."Oi, Ikuto!" she called over, causing Ikuto to look over uncaringly, wanting to get back to _his_ Amu. Utau pulled Kukai's neck forward, moving his face close to her face.

"Utau?" he mumbled before she closed the space between and kissed him. His eyes went wide and a dark red blush went up across his cheeks and up to his ears. Ikuto was a little confused, while Amu was startled seeing her best friend kiss her big brother figure. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before she pulled away.

"Congratulations on finally getting Amu," the comment made Amu's blush spread and look away nervously. Utau formed a small smile. "I also found someone I really love too." She said with her usual proud and confident attitude. Ikuto was a bit taken back by this, but soon smiled at his younger sister.

"I'm glad," He said with his usual calm and cool attitude. Then he looked over to Kukai, "and good luck, she's not the shy type when it comes to showing her affection. But I guess you already figured that much." He smirked seeing how flustered Kukai was. He turned back to Amu. "Let's kiss too Amu-koi." He leaned in as Amu blushed and moved away.

"Eeehh? Not now, it's too embarrassing." She said trying to stop him from coming closer. Utau smiled at them before turning back to her boyfriend. His blush had calmed down a bit, but his cheeks were still pretty red. She grabbed his hand and lead him outside, where there were just a few people.

"Do you believe me now?" she asked with a superior attitude, though secretly enjoying the cute flustered reaction she had caused. Like her brother, she enjoyed seeing their lover embarrassed and flustered. She sat down on the steps, it was already pretty dark out and there was a refreshing evening breeze.

"Ah, yeah." He said coming back to earth and sitting next to her. "Sorry, I acted so jealous and like a kid." He muttered, looking down at the ground. "I really love you too, by the way." He added making her blush this time. He grinned and decided to continue, "I really really do. You're the first girl I ever thought about. Before, all I cared about was sports and competition. I really love you." He admitted, his blush spreading again. It was all true: he had many fans that were in love with him, but he never felt or thought of anything like that. Yet for her, he did and when he fell, he definitely fell for her hard. Utau felt her heart warm hearing him say this. She had only known the pain of unrequited love. Having the one you love, love you back was the most amazing and wonderful feelings she had ever experienced. It was too blissful. She blushed, and looked away.

"Pretty mature confession for a kid." She muttered trying to hide her embarrassment with an usual cool and cold remark.

"Eh? I thought you promised not to call me that many more. We're only 3 years apart and…and you said that I was kid 'cause I didn't understand what it was like to be in love, but I do." He mumbled, pouting again.

"Sorry, I forgot." She said after letting out a soft laugh and then smiled at him. He grinned and scouted closer.

"Well, if you're gonna say it, at least say it two more times so I can give you your punishment." He said surprising him and Utau on how flirtatious it sounded.

"Alright, you're a kid, an immature kid." He leaned, his hand reaching over and caressing her cheek. He watched her lean in a little before she closed her eyes**. ** She felt his soft lips brush against her lips before he titled his head a little and tenderly kissed her. She eagerly kissed him back, both ignoring everything around them.

"Ugh, there kissing again." Daichi said blushing a little. El, Il, and him watched over their owners from afar. "Hope this doesn't become a regular thing. It's so embarrassing."

"Shut-up! They're in love! LOVE!" El said, trying to disguise herself by holding a few leaves, though they were floating a few feet away from them, nowhere near a bush. Il was also blushing a little too and looked away along with Daichi. Kukai pulled away, both of them leaned in and rested their forehead against each others, blushing and smiling. Both feeling the warm, fuzzy, and gentle feeling of being in love and being loved.

"Want to go back in?" he asked, they're eyes locked onto each others.

"No," she moved so that they were sitting shoulder to shoulder, then rested her head against his shoulder. "Let's stay like this for a bit." She muttered. "I'm kinda tired from all that dancing"

"Alright." He reached out and grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. He kissed the top of her head. "Love you, _my_ cute Idol-chan." he said kissing her forehead again before resting his head against hers.

"Since when was I yours?" Kukai lifted his head quickly, though she kept hers on his shoulder.

"Um, well, um, I-I just meant since, um well we're-" he bumbled; worried he had offended Utau and her need to feel independent at times.

"Well, I guess it's alright since that also makes you mine." She said blushing and not looking at him. He blushed too, then rested his head against hers again.

"Sounds good to me." He muttered embarrassed, not wanting her see his face red again. "You're my cute Idol-chan, and I'm Idol-chan's." he said grinning, loving the sound of it. _And it might keep you from getting jealous again. _She thought, but didn't say out loud as they sitting there peacefully while their guardian characters watched from afar.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>What ya think? Like? Love? Hate? Please Review! ^_^<strong>


End file.
